A boot, covering the part from the toe to the ankle or further to the calf, is generally low in breathability. Therefore a bad smell caused by sweating for example tends to be shut therein. The taller the boot is or the more tightly it fits on the calf and other parts, the more the tendency will increase.
Lately what we call stretch boots are attracting attention, which are made of a stretch material and can nicely fit any legs and effectively show them shapely. FIG. 6 shows one of the examples. When wearing such a stretch boot which nicely fits the leg, the air can hardly go in and out through the space between the calf and the boot. That requires special consideration regarding means for deodorization. Each stretch boot 41, 42 and 43 shown in FIG. 6 is formed by cutting flat materials with punching dies or the like first, and then sewing them up at each seam or joint 41a, 42a and 43a to form the part covering the instep and a cylindrical part covering the leg above the instep.
Regarding means for deodorization, the stretch boot described in the patent document 1 below for example has a breathable sheet forming the part near the arch of a foot, through which the bad smell or foul odor can exhale from the boot.
Patent Document 1: JP-U 3063508
However, the use of the breathable sheet in part of the boot (near the arch of a foot), according to the description of the patent document 1, often does not provide sufficient effect of deodorization. That is because some ingredients of the sweat sticking widely in the boot may smell bad. While, excessive breathability of the boot for releasing the bad smell may unfavorably make the foot cold in winter.
The boot has also a demerit in the appearance such that seams are created by sewing the breathable sheet thereon. Since a boot is required to have a function to cover the leg warm and also to be fashionable, it is not favorable that a seam appears outside. On that point, each stretch boot 41, 42 and 43 shown in FIG. 6 also leaves room for improvement because it is formed by sewing up cut materials and has each seam 41a, 42a and 43a on both the back and front center lines and on the part covering the instep.